Miracle Feathers
by AileenRoseven
Summary: The afterlife is a very real thing. The heavens and whatever else is out there... Yet one people don't know about is the middle ground... Divine protectors who devote their afterlife to protecting mortals by staying on Earth. Not many mortals know of them... Those who discover them, discover them in ways they wouldn't imagine. For Derek Stiles, he's in for the ride of his life.
1. Accident

The skies were clear in Angeles Bay. The temperature was just right… perfect day.

 _Love days like this…_

A man with dark hair looked over the city from his perch on the top of a building. He stretched out the blue colored wings on his back, sighing happily as he lied back a little.

"Get to just take it slow…"

"Resting on the job, Blue Feathers?"

The man smirked.

"Good afternoon to you too, John."

A man was soon seated beside him that was dressed rather casually.

"Good afternoon indeed Vincent." John chuckled, nudging him. "Not a lot to do today for the Miracle Makers?"

"Eeeh more likes others have it covered and I'm sitting around doing nothing." Vincent looked to him. "And what about you, Mr. Remembered?"

John folded his arms behind his head.

"Just flying about… Was just on my way to Caduceus and well…" John eyed Vincent's wings. "Saw those suckers and thought I'd come bother you."

Vincent rolled his eyes, chuckling. "Oh little brother, you just love to annoy me."

"It's my job."

"I know… and it's also my job to harass you!" Vincent got John into a headlock, messing up his hair. "GOT YA!"

"GACK! VINNIE!"

"Say uncle little Johnny!"

"Uncle! Uncle!"

Vincent let him go, John immediately trying to smooth his hair out.

"We're adults yet we act like children."

"Forever young, Johnny." Vincent lied back, spreading his wings out. "Forever young… considering our situation."

John nodded. "True…"

John lied back with him, looking at the ring on his finger.

"To think we both wound up like this… just different jobs."

"I told you not to die young like me, but did you listen?" Vincent whacked him gently with one of his wings. "Nope!"

"Not like I planned on getting sick." John shoved him a little, lowering his gaze. "Or leaving my wife and child behind… alone…"

Vincent frowned giving John a squeeze on the shoulder. "Hey, I didn't mean it like that Johnny…"

John sighed, putting his hand over his brother's. "Still hurts…"

"I'd say I understand but… I don't. I only understand what it's like to have your life cut short.. None of that though."

"Least I can watch over them."

"That's right."

SCREEEEECH!

CRASH!

THUD!

Both men sat up straight, looking down at the streets below. From how high up they were they could only make out so much, but they could see enough. There was clearly an accident that occurred.

"Let's have a look."

John nodded, a pair of golden wings appearing on his back as he followed Vincent down below. When they got there, a huge crowd was gathered around one of the cross sections of the street, where there were some crosswalks. Two cars had hit each other, one off to the side and another smack in the middle of the street. Right next to it there was a man passed out the ground, a small pool of blood formed around his head.

Vincent growled, looking at the people.

"And they all just stand there and do nothing. Hello! Injured person in the road!"

"Cut them a break Vinnie, it's not like they know exactly what to do."

John walked over to the man that was crumpled on the ground, kneeling beside him. As John got a better look at this face, his eyes widened in recognition… and in horror.

"... VINCENT!"

Vincent hurried over.

"What-" He couldn't finish his sentence when he saw the face of the man on the ground. "No…"

John couldn't take his eyes off the man's face. He knew it all too well… The man was barely conscious. His eyes opened weakly, looking at John.

"... H… He… Help…" he whispered, one of his hands moving shakily towards John. "Please…"

John got an alarmed look.

 _He can see me… That is NEVER a good sign… It… It means…_

John placed his hand over the man's.

"Hang in there… keep holding on…"

The man's eyes slid shut… just as one last word escaped his mouth.

"Dad…"

John lowered his head.

 _Oh Derek… Why did it have to be you?_


	2. Comatose

It was just supposed to be a normal day. Few operations, few patient rounds, just everything as scheduled. But this… this was not something Angie Thompson expected. This was not something she expected AT ALL.

 _He was just supposed to run errands. He said he would be back as soon as possible…_

Angie hurried as she finally found herself at the front entrance of Hope Hospital. She checked in quickly, meeting with a doctor not too long after.

"Angie… long time." He smiled a little, trying to give a comforting look.

"Indeed it has Dr. Kasal…" Her worried look didn't falter. "Where is he?"

Greg sighed. "Follow me."

He lead her down one of the hallways before stopping at one of the doors.

"We did all we could… We patched him up… But…" Greg sighed as he opened the door. "He's not waking up for a bit."

Angie brought a hand to her mouth as she made her way over the patient. He was on a ventilator, electrodes and other wires hooked up to him, his head bandaged up… his skin pale. She collapsed in the chair set next to his bed, gingerly taking one of his hands.

"Derek…" She whispered, her voice cracking a little. "You… You idiot… Why did you have to go and get yourself hit by a car?"

Greg kept quiet, letting Angie have her moment.

 _Poor girl…_

"EXCUSE ME! LET ME THROUGH! MY BABY IS BACK THERE!"

Greg sighed, recognizing the voice that was coming from down the hallway.

 _And we're SO dead._

The door slammed against the wall as it opened, revealing a woman with long brown hair and wearing clothes that looked more suited to the beach then anything else, blue eyes flashing angrily. "What… Have you done…?"

Greg held up his hands in a bit of "I surrender." kind of stance.

"All that can be done, Lisbeth."

Lisbeth narrowed her eyes, before lowering her gaze a bit as she went to Derek's bedside. "My baby…" She murmured. "Oh gosh...No… Not him… I… He looks like he's a corpse..."

Angie looked to Lisbeth, empathy in her eyes.

"I don't like this anymore than you do… But I can't imagine how you must be feeling… being his mother and all."

Lisbeth nodded, sitting on the edge of the bed. "He's… He's my everything, Miss… He's all I have left of my husband… He even takes after him… My smart… Brave boy…" She lowered her head, a sob escaping her. "Derek…."

A tear streaked Angie's face, looking at Derek. She brought a hand up, stroking Lisbeth's back.

"I'm so sorry…"

Lisbeth shook her head, taking one of Derek's hands into her own. "I… It's not your fault… I'm just mad at the world for doing this to him… I almost lost him enough times already… If this is it… I don't know what I'll do…"

"Let's just not lose hope yet… He's awake in there…"Angie wiped her eyes. "He's gotta wake up… He just has to."

Lisbeth looked up and tried to smile. "He better… He hasn't given me grandkids yet… Or brought home this girl he's always going on about…"

"A girl…?" Angie kept herself from blushing. _What girl?_

"Yep… This nurse he claims is the most beautiful woman he's ever met… Her name started with an A…." Lisbeth trailed off into thought. "Gosh for the life of me I can't remember her name…"

"I-I see." Internally, Angie was blushing like crazy. _Derek… thinks that of me? ME? With all my nagging and whatever else I put him through?!_

"Mm-hm… Course… Even with how handsome he's turned out…" Lisbeth reached over brushing a stray piece of hair out of her son's face. "My Derek's never really been good with the girls you know? I had to practically force him to go to prom because he was convinced he was never going to dance with anyone…"

"Got ya…" Angie looked at Derek again, her gaze softening. "He's a good man… and a good doctor…"

Lisbeth smiled gently at her son, wishing he would open his eyes. Show that he was still there. "A really good doctor… He's worked so hard to get where he's at… I'm so proud of him and the things he does… His father would be so proud of him… So proud…"

Angie smiled. "He would… he's done a lot for the world…"

"He really has… He saved the world from those horrible diseases… Saved so many lives… And he's still the man I raised to do the right things… Yeah he's had his bouts of ego go up at times… But that went away at least… He didn't let it take over him…" Lisbeth sighed a bit. "He has to wake up…. He just has to…. There is too much in this world that I know he hasn't seen or wanted to do that he needs to…"

Angie lowered her head.

"Too young too die… 29…"

"He's far too young…" Lisbeth frowned. "But Death is a cruel creature… It took my husband… It won't take my son too… Derek, if you're listening, time to use that Stiles stubbornness that I know is in you… Or I will find you a wife while you're still out cold…" She looked to Angie. "...You single?"

Angie blushed bright red.

"U-Um…"

Lisbeth gave a sheepish look. "Sorry, I know probably bad time but… Give me some slack here… I'll go insane if I don't try to keep some parts normal…"

Angie sighed, chuckling.

"It's fine… and to answer the question I am… and on top of that… I know Derek."

"Then we'll get along just fine… Oh gosh all this and I don't even know your name…" She held a hand out. "Lisbeth Stiles…"

Angie took the hand, shaking it. "Angela Thompson, but I prefer Angie."

Lisbeth was quiet before she got a knowing look. "Ah… I see…" _Now I remember… This is the girl my boy's been eying for years… He's got good taste._

Angie nodded. "If you need anything I'll try to help. Derek means a lot to me too, being his co-worker and all."

"I'd appreciate that… I really would. Thank you, Angie." She sighed, closing her eyes for a moment. "I swear he takes after his father… He just has to wind up in a hospital bed too…"

Angie frowned. "I'll do all I can to help him wake up… Even if I have to jolt him awake with a wedding or something."

Lisbeth couldn't help herself as she laughed. "Oh if you do, just call me your mother-in-law then!"

Angie chuckled. "Deal…" She looked to Derek, squeezing his free hand.

 _Wake up soon… Okay?_

* * *

 _Mgh… What hit me…?_

"Derek? Derek, can you hear me?"

 _That voice… It sounds familiar…_

"Derek come on… Open your eyes…"

Derek's eyes opened weakly. He glanced from side to side… finding that he was on a beach. The Angeles Bay Beach to be more correct.

 _How did I get here…?_

He sat up rubbing his head.

 _Man my head hurts…_

"He awakes!"

Derek jumped, looking towards the voice. He saw a man with dark hair dressed in a tunic that was various shades of blue… and as were the wings on his back. The man smirked as he saw Derek's eyes go wide.

"What? Do I have two heads?"

"W-W-W-Wi-wings…"

"Oh don't even start." The man crossed his arms. "You're just as guilty."

At this Derek scoffed. "Oh please. That's not even possible for-"

The man walked over to him, reaching behind Derek's back and pinching something.

"Think again!"

"YOWCH!" Derek yelped as two wings came around him out of reflex. His eyes went wide once more as he looked at them, bringing one closer to his eyes as he examined it. "... Oh gosh…" He ran a hand through his hair. "I'm dead… I'M DEAD. There's no other explanation… I'M DEAD!"

"Whoa slow down a sec Derry, there's more to it than ya think."

"More than ya think!?" Derek looked at the man with annoyance. "I'm DEAD in the prime of my life! Oh and I had a patient that I was going to do tests on today to see if I could even treat them! Now I can't do that and my mother is going to freak out and - GAAAAH! I NEVER EVEN GOT TO TELL THE WOMAN I LOVED THAT I CARED ABOUT HER!"

The man scowled, giving Derek a good slap with one of his wings.

WAP!

"DEREK TOBIAS STILES PULL YOURSELF TOGETHER!"

Derek yelped before giving the man a weirded out look. "You used my full name… How… How the heck do you know that!?"

"Oh, I feel hurt… then again you were really little last time I was alive." The man gave a bow. "Uncle Vincent Stiles, at your service."

"U-Uncle V-Vincent…?" Derek tried to think back. He could remember faintly hearing his voice before.

" _Here, go drop this water on your daddy's head."_

" _Okay!"_

… _Now I remember…_ "... I was three… You made me pour a glass of water on my dad's head from the staircase…"

"That's right." Vincent snickered. "Little Johnny never saw it coming."

WHACK!

"YOWUCH!" Vincent yelped, rubbing the back of his head.

"And Little Johnny knows how to get back at Vinnie." a voice said from behind him as a blue sphere with a golden gear on it appeared.

"Lay off, Little Johnny, lay off."

Derek knew that voice all too well. He had heard it so many times before in his life… But he hadn't heard it in a long time. He looked to where the voice came from as a gasp escaped him.

The sphere floated around him before stopping in front of him. It shined brightly as a man appeared in its place. A man Derek hadn't seen in a very long time. He smiled softly, looking Derek over.

"You've gotten so big…" He locked eyes with him. "It's good to see you Derek…"

Derek lept up, throwing his arms around him. "DAD!"

The man, John, nearly fell over, bringing his arms around Derek. "Oh Son…"

Derek kept close, not wanting to let go… Not yet at least. "I missed you so much…" He murmured voice cracking a bit.

"Oh oh… Shh…" John held him close, stroking his hair. "My little boy…"

Derek relaxed, sighing a bit. "Dad…. Oh Dad…"

"You're gonna be okay… Daddy's here…"

He smiled keeping close. "Right…"

Vincent smiled at the sight, keeping quiet, letting them have this moment.

John kissed his son's head.

"You're not alone in this… That reminds me." He pulled back a little. "I arranged for someone to come here for a moment… they wanted to bring you something."

Derek raised an eyebrow curious. "Who?"

"You'll see." John whistled. "He's awake!"

Soon enough, the form of an animal appeared out of the sky that soon landed on the sand. The light faded off the animal, revealing an orange tabby cat with angel wings. The cat looked up at Derek with bright green eyes, mewing.

"Derek!"

Dere laughed, kneeling to the cat's level opening his arms. "Tama! C'mere!" _My cat!_

Tama hurried over to him, leaping into his arms, purring loudly. "Derek…"

Derek sighed happily hugging him close. "Oh it's been so long…"

"I missed you too Derek…" Tama nuzzled him, licking his cheek. "Soon as I heard what happened I wanted to be able to come down and see you at least once. John and Vincent made sure of that."

Derek nuzzled his pet back, stroking behind his ears. "I'm so glad… Missed you like crazy… Hope they're treating you alright up there…"

"They are." Tama relaxed into his arms. "Just miss you like crazy." Tama ducked his head down, picking up something in his mouth. Derek hadn't noticed, but Tama had a small sack tied around his neck. "I broughf you somefing too."

"Oh you did?" Derek smiled taking it. "Let's see… Hope it's not an angel mouse, I still remember that time… Gosh did Mom shriek…"

"I meant well!" Tama said defensively.

"Yeah, I know that… And you know that… But Mom was busy screaming for me to take it out." Derek laughed as he recalled it. "DEREK! GET THAT THING OUT OF MY HOUSE! Hahaha!"

Tama laughed. "Oh Lisbeth… funny lady… but no mouse this time… Just something I figured you want… even though you don't need 'em."

"Well let's see…" Derek opened the pouch surprise coming to his eyes. Within it, there was a set of glasses.. His glasses. "M-My glasses…"

"Yep… I know you can see perfectly but… I thought you'd want them…"

Derek smiled placing them on sighing in content. "You thought right… I would feel really weird without them."

"Well, glad I could do something for ya." Tama looked to John and Vincent. "Have you explained to him what is going on?"

"Not quite. He was freaking out when he woke up, wanted to wait till he was calmed down before explaining." Vincent answered, rubbing the back of his neck. "It's heavy stuff after all."

Derek looked to them. "I'm dead… Not much else to do about it…. I can't just go down and possess myself…"

"Well first thing to say, you are not dead, Derek." Vincent crossed his arms. "Yeah, you got the wings I have, but by Eden's law you aren't dead."

Derek had confusion in his eyes now. "... Eden…? Titan's mate…?"

"The very one." Vincent spread his wings. "The first Miracle Maker of Earth that won of the heart of Merfolk's leader… Asclepius' teacher."

"Incredible…." He breathed. "Unbelievable…"

"And considering your powers and heritage, it's your destiny to one day be a Miracle Maker when you come to the heavens. Your soul already knows it, hence the wings."

"And it's only those with the gift that become Miracle Makers." John smiled gently. "I didn't have it, reason I don't have the fancy wings… or garb, which might I add, suits you very nicely, Derek."

Derek blinked looking down at himself. "What the…!?"

Derek saw that he was dressed similarly to Vincent… exactly like him actually.

"Not as fabulous as me but John is right. The outfit suits you pretty nicely."

Derek looked at Vincent and decided to be a bit childish as he took on a pose. "I am far more fabulous than you old man!"

Vincent clamped his hand over his chest, faking a heart attack.

"You really know how to kill a guy."

"It's the surgical knowledge." Derek shrugged with a smirk. "Never tick off the guy who knows what can kill the human body."

John shook his head.

"Now, now, you're both gorgeous but let's focus more on Derek's situation here as a temporary angel."

Derek grinned sheepishly. "Sorry, Dad."

"It's alright… Anyways… As I just said, you're a temporary angel. You're not dead… but you're close… Comatose."

He winced. "Joy…"

"The good news, is that you're not dead. There's still a fighting chance for you to wake up again."

"And the other good news. You can still help people as you are." Vincent added.

Derek raised an eyebrow. "Like… A guardian ghost…? Erm… Angel?"

"Like we said, your soul is already marked to be a Miracle Maker. As it stands, you are a temporary and can do all that Miracle Makers can do."

"Like me." Vincent grinned. "I get to help deliver miracles every day."

Derek chuckled. "That sounds great…" He looked at his hands seeing markings on them. Ones he had seen before. _Marks like Mom's…_ "I'll do my best.. I promise…"

"We know you will." John placed a hand on his shoulder. "We just need you to trust us to help you."

Derek smiled warmly. "I'm with my family… How can I not trust you guys?"

John smiled.

"Yeah!" Tama mewed. "We're all together again!"

Derek hugged him. "And we'll be together for awhile…" He looked to his father and uncle. "Well… What first?"


	3. Among the Living

"I'll be back in a few minutes. Okay?" Angie said to the little girl in the bed in front of her. "I just need to go get your medicine."

The little girl nodded. "Okay… Is Mommy gonna be here soon?"

"Yes, Riza. She should be here as soon as I get back."

"Okay… Hey Ms. Angie…? How come Dr. Stiles hasn't come back… D-Did I make him mad…?"

Angie felt her words get caught in her throat before relaxing, answering calmly.

"No… He just got sick and is resting. Nothing you did Riza."

The girl relaxed a bit. "Okay… Sorry…" She yawned closing her eyes. "I'm gonna nap…"

"Alright, I'll be back."

Angie left the room, leaving Riza to her thoughts. The girl had been brought to Caduceus a few days ago. She had come from another hospital that was unsure what to do and looked to Caduceus for help. Though… even for an organization like Caduceus, not everything was cured that easily. Even they had their tough cases.

Riza was one of those tough cases. The girl had severe meningitis that her immune system couldn't keep up with, even with medication. She just kept getting sicker and weaker.

 _So tired… I just wanna sleep…_

It was quiet save the monitors in the room… till footsteps were heard… Someone was beside her bed now.

Riza opened her eyes turning to where the person was. "Huh…?" She yawned. "Who…?"

The person smiled softly, stroking her hair.

"Remember me?"

Her eyes lit up a little recognition in them. "Dr. Stiles!"

Derek nodded. "That's right."

Riza smiled sitting up a little. "Angie's silly… She said you were sick… But you aren't if you're here…" She held her arms out. "Hug?"

"Of course." Derek brought his arms around her… and unconsciously, brought his wings around her too.

"Whoa…" Riza looked at the wings impressed as she looked up at the doctor with a grin. "That... is awesome."

Derek chuckled. "I suppose… haven't used them much… but they are soft."

"Yeah!" She giggled before breaking off into a coughing fit.

Derek frowned, pulling back a little. "Still in pain huh?"

Riza nodded trying to catch her breath. "Ahuh… A lot of it… I'm tired all the time too…"

 _And the fact she can see me is not good… This is probably what Vincent deals with all the time…_

"Well… I'm gonna make it stop."

"How?" She asked tilting her head. "N-Not surgery… Right?"

"Nope. This is something that is going to help you feel much better, but you gotta still fight a bit to be 100% better. Can you promise me that?"

Riza nodded. "I promise. I'm tired of bein' sick… I wanna go back to school…"

"Then I can help." Derek placed his hands on her head, closing his eyes. "Rizabelle Warner… I bless you with strength and the power to be healed… You still have time on this Earth… Accept this gift." The marks on Derek's hand lit up as energy that was similar in color spread to Riza, bringing relief to the girl, the color of her skin improving.

She closed her eyes sighing in relief. The pain gone, able to breathe normally again. "Thanks… I feel a lot better now…" She opened her eyes.. Confusion coming to them when she didn't see him. "D-Doctor…?" She looked around.

Angie soon came in, Riza's mom behind her. "Riza?"

"Miss Angie! Mommy!"

Elizabeth went to her daughter's side. "How's my little Bell doing?"

"Better! Dr. Stiles helped me feel better."

Angie's eyes got wide. "What…?"

Elizabeth looked to Angie raising an eyebrow. "I thought he wasn't able to take on her case anymore?"

"I… I thought he was too.. I… I don't understand."

"Riza… You're telling us the truth right?"

"I am! I feel a lot better too! I'm not hurting anymore!" Riza pouted. "He was here… I swear…"

Angie got a haunted look in her eyes.

 _But… He's…_

Angie handed Elizabeth her medicine. "Excuse me."

She hurried out of the room, heading for the closest break room. Soon as she was sure she was alone, she collapsed on one of the couches, burying her face in her hands.

Unseen to her, Derek was near watching her, sadness in his eyes. _Oh Angie…_

Angie was trying really hard not to cry, but tears were slipping out.

"Derek… if you're faking I'm gonna smack you so hard your head will spin and it'll leave a mark too… Then…" She choked a bit. "I'm hugging you as long as I can… because heavens above I miss you… You hear me?"

 _Loud and clear Angie… Loud and clear…_ He sighed, going over to her… He tried place a hand on her shoulder, only to be disappointed when it went right through her. _I can heal those nearly dying… but I can't comfort a broken heart…_

She sniffled. "Derek… I miss you…"

Derek frowned, bringing his arms around her, along with his wings.

"I miss you too… You have no idea…"

Angie sighed bringing her arms around herself. "Wish you were here… I wanna believe you were here but…"

"Ang…"

"Nurse Thompson."

Both looked to the doorway to see another doctor. Derek scowled a little. He knew he was… and he admitted he was kind of unhappy about why the guy was here… but he also knew it was important he was here.

"Dr. Anemeches." Angie replied, getting up. "Is there something you need?"

"We have other patients to tend to. Are you feeling alright?"

"I-I'm fine…" Angie composed herself. "Ready and able to work."

Dr. Anemeches nodded. "Let's go then."

Angie followed him out, Derek watching them go, his eyes narrowed.

"Hurts seeing life go on without you doesn't it?"

Derek looked behind him to see Vincent and John right behind him, concern in their eyes.

Derek lowered his head.

"It… just hurts seeing that I could be replaced easily."

"I wouldn't say that." John crossed his arms. "You've got skills that not many others have. This new guy doesn't seem to match up to honest."

"He's a temp." Vincent scoffed. "He's got the right amount of skills but he is no where near Derek's level. I take it as a sign that they are expecting you to wake up eventually. If they got someone equal to Derek THEN I would be worried."

"Point taken." John sighed. "But that doesn't change the fact Angie is working with someone else… and well… that's definitely ruffling his feathers."

"It's not fair…. Why'd it have to be me…? I didn't do anything wrong…"

"Trust us Derek, we've asked the same question many times…" Vincent gave a sympathetic look. "Life and fate just love toying with us."

"But everything happens for a reason." John placed a hand on Derek's shoulder, giving it a squeeze. "I'll admit… I never could get up the courage to reveal myself to you and Lisbeth… I hate what has happened… but I'm glad I get to help you through this… and even so on afterward."

Derek smiled a little bringing one of his wings around his father. "And I'm glad I could see you and Uncle Vincent again… Be with the ones I love… If there's anything about this that I'm glad for it's that."

John smiled. "We'll get you back to everyone else soon…"

"Yeah… and sadly all I can say for what's going on right now is to just deal with it… Though I have to ask." Vincent gave a weird look. "What kind of a name is Anemeches?"

"... It can't be his real name." Derek deadpanned. "It just can't."

"It's certainly not a name I've heard before…" John hummed in thought. "On top of that his first name doesn't seem to match it… Delano… Right?"

"Yerp." Vincent looked down the hall he and Angie had gone down. "... Okay now I'm a little worried… Yeah, I shouldn't judge people by weird last names but… now something feels off… Plus that guy kind of… just slid in real quick don't ya think?"

John thought about it for a moment.

"Now that I think about it… Caduceus has high standards… Least I would hope. I don't think just anyone gets in within one day…"

"No one does." Derek replied. "It takes time, showing your skill… And in my case, my Healing Touch was one thing to prove that I was able to be here… Honestly… I would think they'd get a doctor from another branch or have another doctor pick up the slack…"

"... John… stay with Derek… I'm gonna investigate." Vincent hurried off without another word.

John got a worried look. "... When Vincent starts investigating you know something is wrong…"

Derek had a similar look in his eyes. "Something is wrong here… I've met a good number of doctors from the other branches… And from other hospitals in a lot of different places… I've never met anyone like that.." He shuddered. "Something's not right with him… He feels…" Derek paused as he thought it over. "... Dark."

"And considering our sensitivity to energy…" John looked down the hall. "I get the feeling there might be more than just his personality."

* * *

Vincent tailed after Angie and Delano. He didn't need to worry about being quiet. They couldn't see or hear him. He just kept close and listened to whatever they were talking about. Seemed it was just another routine doctor and nurse conversation.

"So the next operation you have is… not till tomorrow." Angie got a puzzled look. "I'm surprised they're not booking you with more work."

"Guess it's because I'm new…"

 _Wasn't like that for me and Derek… but whatever the higher ups say I suppose._

Vincent narrowed his eyes.

 _That can't be right… Derek is always booked. Heck, John told me first day he was swamped with work… Yep, something is not right._

"Well, since we have no operations, why don't you go check on some of the other patients? We'll talk about the operation to come after you're finished."

Angie nodded. "Right, see you."

Angie left, leaving Delano alone with Vincent behind him.

"... Greetings, Miracle Maker."

Vincent stumbled back, surprised. Delano turned around, a grin on his face.

"Yes, I can see you. I could hear your foot steps from a mile away… along with that annoying Remembered and coma patient."

Vincent growled a bit. "What are you?"

"Now where is the fun in telling you that?" Delano chuckled. "It's more fun to figure it out for yourself."

"Don't. Waste. My. Time."

"What time? You're dead." Delano narrowed his eyes. "Time is irrelevant to you… and it soon will be for that coma patient."

Vincent growled. "Stay away from Derek."

"Or what?" Delano raised an eyebrow. "You'll only draw attention if you try to attack me."

Vincent remained quiet… not sure what to say.

Delano chuckled again. "That's what I thought… Now if you'll excuse me… I got other matters to tend to… and if you get in my way… or that Remembered or coma patient gets in my way… I will make you all feel like you're in Hell." Delano walked off, giving a wave. "Good day."

Vincent stood still… watching him leave… trying to figure out what exactly Delano was…

 _We can't leave Angie by herself with that man… I could feel it… the energy…_

 _It wasn't energy that gives… It was energy that takes._


	4. Demon

Derek and John decided to walk around the hospital for a bit to help clear his head. John could see Derek was trying to put up a strong front… but his eyes were betraying him.

"I'm guessing nothing is going to cheer you up." John said, breaking the silence between.

"There's just too much on my mind… When I'm not thinking about how things are going on without me, I'm thinking about the rest of the family… Which now makes me feel guilty because mom's probably worried sick and….UGH!" Derek ran a hand through his hair. "I just… There's too much… Like there's a storm in my head…"

John hummed in thought… till he got an idea… a both awful and possibly helpful idea.

"... Hate to do this to you Derek but if there is one way to get a storm out of someone's head." He grabbed Derek's wrist, summoning his wings. "It's to shake it out."

Derek got a nervous look. "Uh Dad what are you-"

Before he could finish, John launched into the air, dragging Derek with him. They phased through all the ceilings of the building before they were outside in the sky, John flying with him.

"Time to put those wings to use!" John called out before letting go. "THINK FAST!"

Derek gasped as he quickly descended. "YOU TRAITOR!" He screamed before trying to get his wings mobile. It took a moment as the ground rushed up to greet him before… He sped right back up. "WAH!"

John smirked, flying around him. "There we go."

Derek rolled his eyes. "Har de har har. Mess with your son." But he smirked. "Although that was actually kind of fun."

"Yeah I find it to be fun." John looked at his wings. "I actually don't need these to fly… but they do come in handy for extra speed and such." John looked back to Derek. "And look at you, a guy who is not a fan of heights but is flying."

Derek grinned sheepishly before glancing at his own wings. "Who would've thought… A guy destined to be a merman instead took to the sky instead of the water."

"Though it's not to say you won't get your tail… But, it is interesting to say the least." John laid back a little. "Considering Miracle Makers and the Merfolk have a connection and such."

"I remember those stories Mom used to tell me… The demi-god Titan fell in love with an angel named Eden… Those are all true aren't they?" Derek asked flying around a little.

"They are very true." John closed his eyes. "Along with many other things."

"So much the normal world doesn't know about…" Derek chuckled. "Sadly… I don't think many of them are ready to know what that means… Merfolk, angels.. So much, so little time.."

"And some things are better unseen… hence the name for the majority of those hidden creatures… After all… only so many would be ready to understand."

"So very true…" Derek paused, looking out to the water he could see from how high up he was. _Part of me wishes I could just dive in though… Something I don't think will ever leave…_ He closed his eyes. _Mom… I hope she's not too worried… I hate it when she's sad…_

"DEREK! VINCENT!"

They looked to see Vincent flying towards them, panic in his eyes.

"Vinnie?" John straightened himself. "What's going on?"

"We were right about something being off with that Delano guy! He ain't human!"

"WHAT!? What is he!?" Derek flew over to Vincent concerned. "Who is he really?"

Vincent's eyes narrowed.

"His energy was that of something that takes away from others… and considering he could make himself look human… and could see all of us… I only got one answer…. Demon."

John felt a chill go through him. "No…"

"And here's the kicker… He KNOWS Derek is a coma patient… I don't like that."

Derek swallowed hard. He couldn't help the shiver that went down his spine. "That… Is really freaking creepy…" He looked at his wings. "... Vincent… Is there a chance the accident wasn't…?"

"Considering he knows specifically what Derek is…"

John looked to his son wide eyed.

"And he's here at Caduceus…"

Derek growled. "I remember hearing some things about demons… Just from books but… Wouldn't it be perfect for a demon to be at a place where people are trying to heal? Where people sometimes even die despite the best efforts?"

"Too perfect…" Vincent growled. "I couldn't really do anything without drawing attention… But one thing's for sure… we need to stay with Angie."

John growled a bit. "Or rather just keep tabs on him to be sure he isn't going to try anything on anyone else…"

"Why not both?" Derek questioned. "Angie… She doesn't deserve to get attacked if he decides she'd make a good batch of energy… I can protect her-"

"Whoa hold your horses." Vincent grabbed his shoulder. "You're not like me and John, we're already dead. That guy attacks you, you run the risk of not waking up."

Derek wrenched his shoulder away. "So I just let this guy run around harming people!? My former patients? Angie!? Tyler!? Victor? EVERYONE I HOLD CLOSE HERE?!"

"Hey, hold a sec we didn't say that! This is something we can handle! You, on the other hand, are not exactly trained in this!" Vincent crossed his arms. "We need to be careful with you."

Derek crossed his own arms. "I'm not that incompetent in battle… I know a lot more than I let on…" He sighed. "I just hate being useless! Isn't there something… Anything I can do…?"

John and Vincent looked at each other before looking to him.

"... Help Angie." Vincent answered. "Despite him not really doing anything, he is sapping her due to her being depressed."

"And you are the opposite of what Delano does, you bring energy. You can help her."

Derek gave a nod determination in his eyes. "I will then… Because there's more on the line for me then anything… She's not just my co-worker…" He closed his eyes clenching his fists. "I LOVE HER!"

 _Oh Derek…_

John placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Let's get down to business then."

* * *

Angie sat down to rest in one of the break rooms. She just felt exhausted today. She had been for the past few days but today… she just felt ready to keel over at any minute.

 _What's wrong with me…?_

She lowered her head… She knew there was one answer… but she didn't want to think about it.

 _He's not dead… He… He'll wake up… Oh Derek…_

She felt sick… She lied down on the couch, curling up a bit, holding her stomach. She wished he was here… he could help maybe make this pain go away… It just hurt…

Unseen to her, Derek phased into the room. He frowned seeing her like this, he hated seeing her suffer. _But this is something I CAN do to help her…_ He thought going to her and kneeling beside the couch laying a hand on her head. _Focus… Heal.. Energize… She looks awful poor thing…_

Angie relaxed a little, closing her eyes. She could feel relief coming over her body… She nuzzled Derek's hand and to Derek's surprise, his hand didn't go right through her.

His eyes widened before he sighed in some relief. It had been driving him crazy being unable to do anything like this before. _But… What brought on the change…? Either way…_ Derek stroked her hair smiling a little.

Angie smiled, sighing happily, her eyes staying closed.

"Warm…"

He chuckled. "I'm right here for ya Ang… Always…"

"Nurse Thompson?"

Angie sat up, seeing Delano enter the room.

"Not feeling well?" he asked.

Derek narrowed his eyes, growling a little.

 _Go away…_

"Erm…" Angie straightened herself a bit. "A little… Just been feeling so tired… Needed a rest…"

Delano frowned.

"Still thinking about him?"

Her eyes widened a little before she chuckled bitterly. "Is it that obvious…? Of course I'm thinking about him… He's a good person… He was… We're close... I just want him to wake up soon…"

"How long has it been now?" Delano started. "A month?"

"What does it matter?" Angie countered. "A month, a few days, a year… Either way, he'll wake up… He's not brain dead-"

"But he still took a blow to the head. What if the scans missed something?"

She growled standing up. "You really wanna go there? You really want to?"

"I do." His voice sounding a bit cold.

Angie narrowed her eyes. "He's not going to die…" Her own voice took on a pained tone. "He just needs time… What do you expect? Them just to… To disconnect him? To do what then?" _Though… He hasn't been responsive… No… No… Don't go there…._

"What else can be done?"

Derek had a growl building up in throat.

 _STOP IT! I KNOW YOU CAN SEE ME!_

Angie was getting angrier by the minute. She was shaking a little trying to hold back. "You…. You…! He has a life to get back to! Friends… Family… His work… You seriously just want him dead!? Without even giving him a chance to recover!?"

Delano had to keep himself from smiling as he advanced on her, grabbing her wrist. He could feel the energy from her flowing to him.

 _That's right… stay good and mad… waste it…_

"More or less." He said… almost hissed.

Angie didn't think another second before using her free hand to grab the wrist he was holding. In one quick moment she brought her lips to his hand biting down… HARD.

Delano let out a shriek, stumbling away from her.

Angie narrowed her eyes, advancing on him. "You are a sorry excuse for a doctor… No wonder you haven't gotten much work here. No one's a big fan of the new Death Doctor huh?"

Delano was quiet before a grin crossed his face.

"And I'm okay with that Ms. Thompson… Very much…"

Angie growled raising a hand intending to slap him. "GET OUT OF HERE!"

Delano grabbed her wrist, keeping a strong grip on it… sapping her of the energy she was letting out.

"Right where I want you…"

Angie gasped as the weak feeling rushed back to her, her head starting to spin. "W-What are you… Let go…!"

Delano chuckled. "Make me…"

"I WILL!"

WHAM!

Delano was hit hard in the back of a head, causing him to stumble away from Angie, holding his head where he had been hit.

Derek's eyes were glowing blue as he snarled at him. He turned his attention over to Angie, seeing she was falling over. He rushed over to her, catching her before she hit the ground. He held her close to him, protectively. He wasn't questioning at this point why he was able to… his mind was on other things. He looked to Delano again snarling.

"Stay away from her!"

Delano hissed.

"You stupid… little…"

"CHARGE!"

John and Vincent came charging out, tackling Delano away from Derek.

"Just had to slip through our fingers and go attack a lady! typical!" Vincent hissed.

John looked to Derek.

"Get Angie out of here! We'll handle this demon boy!"

Derek nodded, hurrying out of the room and soon out of the hospital, keeping Angie close to him.

 _I know one safe place…_

He held her tightly as he took the sky, making his way towards the bay… towards the beach. It took a bit before he finally got there, landing near the waters. He felt tired as he sat down, cradling Angie in his arms… but relieved too.

 _I don't understand… Why can I hold her now…? Not that I mind but… Why now…?_

Derek shook his head of the thoughts, focusing on Angie. She looked pale… He focused, feeling his energy flow from him to her… making up for whatever Delano had taken.

Angie relaxed in his arms, as her color improved… Soon starting to stir as she mumbled a little.

"With me?" Derek asked.

… _No way…_ Angie's eyes opened as she looked up at him surprise coming to her eyes. "D… Derek…!?"

… _. She… She can see me…_

Derek slowly nodded.

"It's me…"

Tears welled up in her eyes, before Angie threw her arms around him. "Oh thank goodness…! I thought…" She buried her face in his shoulder sniffling. "Don't you ever scare me like that again!"

Derek rested his head against hers.

"Sorry Ang… I didn't mean to… honest…"

"Long as you're okay…" She nuzzled him a little. "Been through so much together… I can't lose you now…"

Derek brought his wings around her, stroking her back a bit with them.

"And I don't want to leave you…"

She relaxed huddling close to him. This was real… He was here. "I'm so glad to see you… I've missed you so much Derek… So much… Thought I was going crazy…"

"Trust me… I've hated watching you be miserable…" Derek lowered his head. "Angie… I'm not entirely okay… Not dead but…" He sighed. "Look at me."

She pulled back a little looking him over. Angie's eyes became wide again before her gaze softened. She ran her hand through his hair. "I don't care what you are… You're still you…"

Derek lifted his head up, smiling a little. "Ang…"

Angie smiled softly. "Derek…" She rested her head against his. "Never change…"

Derek blushed a bit, but just brought her closer to him. "As you wish…"

Angie kept close curling up a little. "Good…" She rested her head under his. "Because I wouldn't have you any other way."

Derek smiled, stroking her hair.

"And I wouldn't have you any other way…"

Angie sighed happily nuzzling his hand. "Warmth…"

"Yeah… I'll keep you safe… I got you…"

"I always know I'm safe when I'm with you." She closed her eyes sighing a little. "... Would it be okay if I rested a little?"

"By all means… I'll keep watch."

Angie nodded curling up in his arms before she gradually drifted off.

Derek rested his head on top of hers… looking outwards to the sea and the sky.

 _I'm not letting anything else hurt you… I promise._


	5. Battle

CLANK! SHING! SHING! CLANK!

Vincent and John stumbled back, panting a bit. Delano was panting too, but they could tell he still had plenty of energy to spare.

Vincent looked around… seeing they had made quite the mess in the room they were in. Soon as the swords came out, things started getting torn up and thrown around.

"I'm surprised no one has noticed something is not right…" Vincent whispered to John.

"Probably won't be long… we can't keep this up much longer…" John looked to Delano, growling a bit. "We're at impasse here, demon."

Delano hissed a bit, his eyes glowing yellow.

"It would seem so… a Miracle Maker and Remembered against a demon…. leveled ground indeed… though I could still keep going."

"And so will we…" Vincent growled. "You almost killed that woman… I could see the life energy of hers barely glowing anymore… this battle isn't over till her safety is guaranteed."

"Along with my son's."

"That's right… your son the coma patient…" Delano grinned. "The one I've been hoping to have for myself-" Delano stopped short before shaking his head. "Woops, looks like I let something slip out."

John's eyes widen before narrowing, a golden glow emanating from them.

"You… YOU WERE THE ONE WHO HIT HIM WITH THAT CAR DIDN'T YOU?!"

"Maybe I did… maybe I didn't… maybe I caused it to happen… either way… he'll make quite the meal if you ask me… once I can get a hold of him… Tell me, what goes good with fish? I hear your son is one of those merfolk… even if he's a late bloomer he'll still have that energy I want… Maybe I'll go after that wife of yours too-"

"NO!"

John charged at him, pinning Delano to a wall, creating cracks in it from the force.

"You… stay away… from… Lisbeth." John growled, bringing his sword close to Delano's throat. "So much as touch her I'll end you!"

"JOHN! STOP!" Vincent cried out. "Your contract!"

"That's right…" Delano grinned. "No Remembered shall kill out of pure rage or blood lust… I'd watch how you hold yourself John… don't want to leave your family… do you? After all… I have not harmed them… yet." Delano had a gleam in his eyes. "And thank you John… you just gave me the energy boost I needed."

Delano shoved John off with ease, some gold energy merging into Delano. He let out a happy sigh as he absorbed it.

"You Remembereds are always so interesting… Especially when you get mad. You let off more energy… and when against a demon like myself… you just made things better for me."

John got up weakly, Vincent beside him to help him up. Delano looked around the room, grinning to himself as he saw the room now all in shambles.

"I think we made a big enough mess here… and I'm done playing with you… I have to go hunting now to find my fish… Tata~"

Delano vanished from sight, leaving the two brothers alone.

John lowered his head, his hands balled into fists.

"I was so stupid…" John clenched his teeth, trying to hold back a scream. "So stupid…"

Vincent brought a wing around his brother. "John, you got angry… he was threatening all of your family… I would've done the same if he was threatening you."

"Still… I've just gone and made things worse… A Remembered is supposed to protect their loved ones… not put them in more danger…"

"And we still can prevent that… We need to find Derek before Delano does. We can still protect him… and if he goes after Lisbeth, I'll send some friends over to watch over her."

John looked to Vincent, giving a grateful look. "Thank you… my brother…"

"Any time… now let's-"

"WHAT THE HECK HAPPENED IN HERE?!"

John and Vincent looked to see Tyler at the door, looking at the now wrecked break room, with Leslie right next to him.

"I think that's our cue to leave."

John nodded, both him and Vincent taking off.

 _Please be safe Derek…_

* * *

Derek had fallen asleep with Angie, feeling exhausted from the flight. When he awoke… he found himself lying flat on his back, floating on the ocean surface with Angie resting on top of him, his wings keeping her from getting wet.

 _Slept too close the waters… current must've gotten us…_

Derek sat up carefully, making sure to not drop Angie into the water. He stopped for a moment realizing he wasn't sinking into the water, despite sitting up and not being on his back.

 _Must be another thing with being dead... erm… sort of…_

He let that thought slide as he looked at Angie again, smiling softly.

 _She's really in my arms… She… She's here with me…_

Derek hesitated before moving his head closer to hers, nuzzling her gently… feeling some of the warmth she gave off.

 _Gosh I missed her… so much…_

Angie stirred a bit, opening her eyes… unconsciously nuzzling Derek herself. Derek pulled back gently, locking eyes with her.

"Feeling better?"

"A little…" She pulled back a little, cupping one of Derek's cheeks in her hand. "You're still here… so it wasn't a dream…"

"No… it's the real deal Angie…" Derek placed his hand over hers. "I'm here…"

Angie leaned into him a little relief in her eyes. "I'm so glad to see you… I've missed you so much."

"I missed you too…" Derek brought her closer. "I'm just glad you're here with me… It's been hard dealing with this whole thing without you…"

Angie brought her arms around him, relaxing into him. "I could say the same… It hurt… I… I was so scared I'd never see you again.."

"As was I… Still hanging in there… because I don't want to leave my life behind… I don't want leave you behind…"

"Oh Derek…" Tears stung her eyes as she buried her face in his shoulder. "I wish I had been there… I'm so sorry…"

"You're here now…" Derek rested his head against hers, some tears of his own slipping out. "That's all that matters to me… Oh Angie…"

Angie nuzzled him, sniffling a little. "Derek… I will never leave you again… I promise you… You are not going through this alone anymore."

 _I want to believe it… but after I healed Riza she couldn't see me anymore… When will she stop seeing me…?_

Derek nuzzled her back, pressing his forehead against her, his brown eyes looking into her jade green ones.

"Angie…"

Angie gazed into his eyes, a bit of a longing in them. "I don't want anymore regrets Derek… I don't want to regret anything with you…"

Derek blushed a bit, the blue aura around him brightening up a bit.

"... Angie… I… I don't want regrets either… and I want you safe… We've been through so much together… we've basically been through Hell and back… I don't want to leave you… I don't want you to get hurt… because… I…"

"Derek….?"

Derek lowered his head a bit… before looking back at Angie, cupping one of her cheeks in his hand, bringing her lips close to his. He froze for a moment, the distance between them only so small…

"... Angie… I love you… I love you dang it!"

He closed the distance, kissing her.

Angie's eyes widened before they slid closed, returning the kiss looping her arms around his neck. _He… He loves me… He really loves me!_

Derek brought his arms around her, along with his wings, pulling back after a moment, gazing into Angie's eyes again.

"Always wanted to do that… that felt amazing…"

Angie smiled warmly sighing happily. "It did…" She kissed his cheek. "And… I love you too Derek… So much. You mean so much to me."

"And you to me… There's no one in the world I trust as much as you…"

"Oh Derek…" Angie nuzzled him a little.

Derek nuzzled her back. "Angie…"

"You are one of a kind… Truly…"

Derek smiled, keeping her close, enjoying this moment as much as he could.

 _I'll wake up as soon as I can… promise…_

"Well, isn't that just heart warming?"

Derek's head snapped up…. seeing Delano standing not to far from him on the water... He looked different now. His ears were long and pointed, and his skin was gray. He was dressed in reds and blacks instead of the doctor attire he had on before… and his eyes were black with yellow glowing irises.

Derek kept Angie close to him, growling.

"Delano."

Delno grinned, showing his sharp canines.

"Hello Miracle Maker, we finally meet properly." he looked to Angie. "Hello, Ms. Thompson."

Angie shivered narrowing her eyes. "Don't you dare speak to me you monster!"

Delano laughed.

"Thank you for the compliment.. but I have business to deal with fish boy here."

Derek's eyes widened.

 _Don't tell me… He knows?!_

"Oh I know about your heritage, Derek Stiles… it's something we demons… delight in sometimes… it's just harder to come by since most of you fish folk live in the sea… save rare exceptions like you… and your dear mother… but you are the grand prize. Healing Touch… and the gift of the sea?" Delano bared his teeth. "It's just too delicious to pass up."

Derek growled. "So that's where the legends started… About how some creatures wanted to eat merfolk for power… Your kind started those…"

"Very good, Derek, very good." Delano clapped. "Now that we have sorted out… I'd like to get to business… First 'I'll kill you for real… then eat you… and then I might grab myself an appetizer with your dear nurse."

"Oh ye of little faith…" Derek narrowed his eyes. "You'd have to actually catch us…" He flew up, Angie held close as he kept his gaze locked on Delano. "I'd rather die for real than let someone steal my girl."

"Then let's play… Fish boy." Delano stepped back before leaping into the air, grasping onto Derek, ripping Angie from his arms. "Best ladies are kept out of this." He jumped back from Derek, dropping Angie into the water below when he was close enough.

Derek's eyes glowed blue as rage filled them. "ANGIE!" He dove down to get her, hoping he wouldn't be ambushed. _No, no no!_

Delano grabbed him, pulling him back up by the hood of his coat

"Ah ah ah! You first!" He drove his hand into Derek's chest, grabbing at something inside him.

Derek let out an agonized scream, trying to pull away, but Delano had a tight grip on him.

"I really have to thank your father for giving me a power boost… it's made this all the more easy."

Delano pulled his hand out, an orb now in that had the mark of the merfolk on it.

"I think I'll eat this first before I get the rest of you."

Derek fell to the surface of the ocean panting, watching in horror as Delano devoured the orb. He seemed pleased with himself… then a look of disappointment crossed his face.

"What…? This isn't it… this only half!" Delano hissed at Derek. "What did you do?!"

"Don't… ask… me…" Derek panted. "You're the one who seems to know best… sides… I'm a late bloomer… wouldn't be shocked if I didn't have everything you wanted…" Derek got up weakly, staring Delano down. "But now you've really crossed the line…"

"Do you think you can fight me?" Delano taunted.

Derek held out one of his hands, a sword appearing in it.

"How little you know… I got to spend some time learning how to fight… and even learned something to help me have the drive to fight from a wise warrior…" Derek's eyes glowed blue as he stood tall, taking a battle ready stance. "Having a reason to fight… and my fight… is for Angie!" Derek charged at him, slashing Delano across the chest.

Delano let out a shriek, glaring at Derek.

"Very well… we shall duel for her."

Delano drew out his sword, clashing blades with Derek as he charged again. Each attempt they had to try and hit each other ended with one blocking the other's attack or dodging it. Though one thing Derek could tell by Delanos' face, he wasn't expecting this. He seemed caught off guard by it all.

 _Clearly he's doesn't know of Data Warriors fighting styles…_

Derek locked blades with him before throwing him back, Delano hitting the surface of the ocean hard. He got up, trembling a bit.

"What… are you….?" Delano asked. "You're a doctor… aren't you?"

"I guess you could say that… there's just other details that you're clearly not aware of… and being a doctor I have a code I live by… harm no life… and I want to live up to that here still…" Derek narrowed his eyes. "Leave now and never come back… you try to attack me I'll end you… You've caused harm to both me and Angie… I'll have nothing holding me back… so make your choice… while I go find her."

Derek turned around, making his way toward where Angie had been dropped. Delano growled at him, before getting up, charging at him, raising his sword.

"I'LL KILL YOU!"

Derek whipped around, jabbing his sword right into Delano's chest.

"Wrong choice… I'm sorry I had to do this… but there's just somethings that can't be left to do whatever they please."

Delano slowly faded into red and black energy till there was nothing left of him. Derek lowered his sword, having it disappear. He turned his attention back to Angie… panicking a bit when he saw no sign of her.

 _No… Please don't let it end like this._

"Derek."

Derek looked behind him to see John, a proud look in his eyes.

"Quite the risk you took there… and that battle… you really have learned a lot haven't you my son?"

Derek nodded, tearing up a little. "Yeah… but…. I may have done all that for nothing… Angie…"

"She's alright." John smiled. "Vincent, it's safe now."

Vincent emerged from the water, Angie hanging onto him.

"She's safe." Vincent chuckled. "Just a little soaked."

"A little of a lot!" Angie chuckled a bit herself looking to Derek relief in her eyes. "You're okay…"

Derek sighed in relief, flying over to them, taking Angie into his arms.

"And you're okay… How did you survive? Did Vincent do something?"

"Wasn't me." Vincent answered. "The girl was still breathing when I got to her."

"B-Breathing?!" Derek looked to Angie in shock.

Angie nodded quickly. "Yeah… I thought I was going to drown but when I drifted to the bottom, I could still breathe… I didn't need to hold my breath… It was like I was a fish or something."

Derek stopped short, thinking about what Delano had said.

"Delano said he only ate half my heritage… Angie… you're not cold are you? Nor were you cold when you were under?"

"Not at all… I feel warm actually… Really warm."

Derek gasped, looking to John and Vincent.

"Is… Is it possible… for parts of someone to be transferred to someone else?"

"Well…" John hummed in thought. "It is said that souls with close bonds will keep part of the other's soul if said soul is in danger. It's something Remembereds have in a sense when it comes to be anchored to Earth. Our loved ones can hold our Anchor Gears and no matter how far we are we can still remain on Earth."

"And with us Miracle Makers… part of us can get transferred into something if we use enough energy-" Vincent snapped his fingers. "Of course! When you saved Angie! Your bond must've caused part of yourself to go into Angie for protection! For both yours and her safety! She's holding on to part of your heritage!"

"Then…" Angie's eyes widened. "A-Am I going to grow a tail!?"

"Oh no no." Vincent chuckled. "If that were true that would've happened, seems you only retained the breathing and warmth mechanisms… Oh… then that means…" Vincent looked to Derek.

Derek lowered his head. "Tailless for life…"

Angie frowned reaching out squeezing his arm. "Derek… I… I am so sorry…"

"It's not your fault… I picked the fight…" Derek looked to Vincent. "Will I still have my Healing Touch?"

"The Healing Touch is a gift from the heavens and the sea… you still have the one from the heavens. You're fine."

Derek sighed in relief. "I don't think I could bear to lose that gift again…"

Angie hummed in thought. "Well… There's another thought… If I'm holding part of it… What if he still holds that part too?"

"It's possible… Delano said he only ate part of it… So there's a chance… But for now… Let's just worry about being sure Derek doesn't doom himself to never waking up."

"Right… Time to head back…"

 _I just hope he can still wake up..._


	6. Just Life

The next week or so was interesting to say the least for Derek and Angie. Angie was back to her old self, despite Derek not being awake just yet… but she didn't care. She knew he was there right beside him as she worked. Being a shoulder for her to lean on.

Though not to say everything was peaceful.

"I'm serious, the room was a wreck!" Tyler shouted, acting what could've possibly done the deed. "Couches flipped over, tables sticking into walls, cracks on the floor, walls and ceiling. It's like someone let a monster loose!"

Derek chuckled. "Well… he might not be too far off… A fight did break out in there."

"Oh shut up Chase, knowing you, you probably lost a bet." Victor scoffed. "What was it? Too many shots of tequila? Or are you still against THOSE bets? Or is it: "Come up with a wild story and annoy everyone" day?"

Angie tried not to laugh. _Of course Victor would NEVER believe him._

"I'm not kidding! I swear something went down in that break room."

Derek threw his head back laughing.

"Victor is one those, "I have to see the event happen to believe it" kind of people!"

"Exactly. Like a Digital world." Angie giggled whispering under her breath. "Tyler, c'mon, you know Victor's hard to please."

"I'm a man of science. Give me proof and I'll believe it." The researcher crossed his arms. "If Stiles wasn't out I'd think this was something you two knuckleheads dreamed up."

Derek got a bit of an evil look before going over to Victor and gently slapping him with one of his wings.

 _May be invisible but least I learned how to use energy to make myself solid sometimes._

"What the-?"

Angie rolled her eyes giggling. "Now, now ladies you're both stunning."

Tyler and Victor looked at her pretty much baffled.

"WHAT!?"

Derek fell over laughing.

"HAHAHHAHAH!"

Angie threw her head back laughing. "You heard me!"

Leslie walked by grabbing Tyler by his uniform. "Come now Dr. Chase we have patients. You can torture Victor later with Hera or something."

"... Thank you my wonderful partner."

Derek shook his head. "This is nice…"

Victor scoffed before walking off. "I got lab experiments to do."

Derek chuckled before going back to Angie, sitting with her on the couch, bringing an arm around her.

Angie smiled leaning into him a little. "This is nice… Knowing you're still here."

"Glad I can be here for you… just wish I could wake up soon… I'd like to get back to work."

"You will soon enough I'm sure… And when you do I'll be right there… Have you seen your mother yet?"

"Not yet… I think it's better I wait till I'm awake."

Angie nodded understanding. "Of course… Just hope it's soon.. I love having you here but I'd like to kiss you again… Without looking like I'm kissing air."

"Yeah… I'd like that too… and I've been thinking… Heh… that whole you're holding a piece of me… Guess we're kind of just meant to be stuck together, huh?"

She giggled a bit. "Guess so. First Esanii, now this… I'm thinking the universe is saying stop holding back."

"Well… everyone knows I'm kind of a dork sometimes… a lot… so I need that push…"

Angie shook her head. "You're not a dork… Bit of a nerd but… You're my nerd."

Derek smiled, kissing her head.

"Oh Angie…"

Angie sighed happily keeping close. "Derek… Love you so much…"

"I love you too…" Derek stroked her hair. "We'll be together soon enough…"

She nuzzled his hand. "And when we do we'll have a proper first date and all… Let's just hope your mother isn't waiting with a priest already to make you married as soon as you wake up..."

"Oh Mom… Help me out if she tries anything of the sort."

"You know I will. I'll have your back always Derek… Unconscious or not."

"I know… it's just how you are."

* * *

"Angie?"

Angie was at home now and had been resting from a long day of work. Instead of Derek, she saw John before her, a warm look in his eyes.

"Ah, good, you're awake."

"Yeah…" She sat up stretching. "Is everything okay?"

"Oh… I would say everything is better than okay… You might wanna hurry to Hope Hospital."

Her eyes grew wide before she jumped up. "Heading out right now! You can give me the details if you want on the way!" _Could it…?_

John nodded, following after the woman.

"His vitals have been improving a lot recently." Greg explained to Lisbeth. "We believe he should be awake any day now… possibly today."

Lisbeth sighed in relief a few tears in her eyes that she wiped away quickly. _This nightmare'll be over soon… Thank goodness…_ "Oh thank goodness… I can't wait to see him up… How long do you think he'll need to stay here after?"

"Up to two days just to be sure he's healthy and won't have a relapse. He hit his head so we want be sure he didn't sustain any major brain damage."

"Of course… I trust whatever needs to be done for him… I'm just so glad he's doing better."

Greg nodded. "I'll let you have some time with your son… I'll be back in a bit."

He walked out, leaving Lisbeth alone with Derek.

Lisbeth took his hand in hers squeezing it gently. "You hear that sweetie? You're goin to be just fine… Just have to wake up… Take your time but… I miss you… I wanna see you open your eyes soon okay? Maybe not today but tomorrow at least?" _Please… I miss my little boy…_

Derek was still a bit cold… but then some warmth appeared… and to Lisbeth's surprise… he squeezed back.

Her eyes widened as she let out a gasp. "He… He heard me…. C'mon Derek… Try again okay? Please? Just any sign you really heard me…"

He was quiet, but his eyes were moving, struggling to open. Soon enough… they cracked open, squinting a bit at the light, taking time to adjust before looking to his mom, squeezing her hand again.

"Hey… Mom…" he said quietly…

Lisbeth smiled tears running down her face. "Hey baby boy…" She leaned over kissing his forehead. "Welcome back."

"Good to be back… Where's…?"

As if on cue, Angie burst into the room, panting as she slowed to a stop. "I-I'm sorry, the door was open and-" She looked at the two surprise in her eyes… As well as relief. "Oh gosh…"

".. Boy did you pick your timing." Lisbeth threw her head back laughing. "I think you should keep this one around son!"

Angie turned a little red before going to Derek's bedside. "W-Well um…Oh who am I kidding? I'm so glad to see you up!"

"Glad to be up… I think I owe you something Angie…" Derek smiled.

Angie smiled leaning in. "Yes?"

Derek slipped off the oxygen mask he had on before bringing a hand to Angie's cheek, bringing her closer so he could kiss her.

Angie returned it, savoring the moment. The warmth… _He's really here…_ She held it for a moment before pulling back touching her head to his. "That… was nice."

"Yeah… I agree." Derek nuzzled her. "Love you…"

Angie nuzzled him. "I love you too… So much."

Lisbeth just was silent shaking her head trying not to interrupt their moment. _WHEN DID THIS HAPPEN!?_

Derek held Angie's hand, looking to his mom.

"I know that look… I can tell you all about it later…"

Lisbeth smiled nodding. "Of course sweetheart… Though I'll say it now…" She looked to Angie. "I already approve…. But I'm gonna make something real clear right now… I want grandkids."

Angie laughed. "How did I know we were going to get told that!?"

"Because law of the world." Derek answered, laughing a bit.

"Darn right it is!"

Angie sighed happily kissing Derek's cheek. "Oh it is so good to hear your laugh again. Missed it."

Derek smiled, giving Angie's hand a squeeze.

"Glad to be awake and with you guys… really a miracle ain't it?"

Angie smiled.

"It really is… Like you have a guardian angel."

John and Vincent were looking in, smiling at the sight before heading out, both taking to the skies.

 _More like two… and we promise we'll continue to watch over you both as you walk through life together._

 **The End**


End file.
